


Learning to let go

by Hufflepuffmama824



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffmama824/pseuds/Hufflepuffmama824
Summary: The last person recent widower and reformed Death Eater Draco Malfoy expects to see at his usual muggle bar is Hermione Granger. Except she's a Weasley now, ever since just after the war ended. He needs a distraction from his own loss and scotch and one night stands wasn't cutting it anymore. Maybe a blast from the past is just what he needs to process his loss. Maybe she is finally able to move on.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fanfic! I'm so excited to be sharing this and I hope you love it as much as I do. This is my first so any and all constructive critique and comments are welcome.

It had been 6 months since Astoria had passed. Draco Malfoy thought his life ended with her, the only thing keeping him going was their 4 year old son Scorpious. Draco had a miserable excuse for a father and a terrible childhood. He didn't know how to be a father but he had promised Astoria that he wouldn't make the same mistakes as Lucius and it was a struggle everyday but he was doing his best. The first 3 months he refused to leave the home they had shared. Finally his best mate (one of the only ones to both survive the war and stay out of azkaban) Blaise Zabini convinced Draco that what he needed was a stiff drink and a woman in his bed. This led to a rather destructive pattern of going out on Saturday nights, getting just tipsy enough to smooth talk a different woman into going home with him. The habit of kicking the women out as soon as he was done with them led to a rather nasty reputation. Since the muggle pub he had been frequenting was only so big and it was usually the same crowd Dracos pool of available women had dried up. 

Tonight was slightly different though. Tonight was a Tuesday. Upon realizing that he had worn out his welcome with the Saturday night crowd Draco decided to try another night rather than a different pub. Oddly he actually liked Paddy's Pub and didn't feel like trying to find a new place. The barman, Sean knew when to talk and when to keep his mouth shut, remembered Dracos drink and usually could be trusted for information on which women were easy and which were too crazy. The only thing he had against the man was his uncanny resemblance to Weasley. 

"Evening Malfoy, decided to try a different night?" Sean greeted Draco from his usual place behind the bar. The tall freckled ginger man was already pouring Dracos drink. 

"I figured I might have burned to many bridges on Saturdays. And I like the quieter setting" Draco replies as Sean hands him his usual drink, a Scotch, neat. Draco takes a long swig, enjoying the liquors burn on it's way down. It was no Firewhiskey but muggles had a decent thing in scotch. He turned to scope out the room. It wasn't to busy, it was to late for the after work crowd and to early for the late night bar flies. As hes scanning the room a bushy headed brunette caught his eye. He had almost not even recognized her, it had been 6 years since he had seen her in person. Since the war. Draco kept scanning but seemed to keep coming back to her. He finished his drink and signaled for another. 

Sean followed his line of sight and shook his head, "I wouldn't try with that one. I've never seen a bloke last 2 minutes with her." 

"I wouldn't be caught dead with that one." Draco said with his signature snear, when he saw the look of surprise Sean gave him he added, "and she'd say the same. We went to school together." And left it that. 

After twirling his drink around a few times and looking around the room one more time he made his decision.

" I don't remember inviting anyone to join me." The well but simply dressed brunette said as Draco sat down, without even looking up from her book. Of course she would bring a book with her to a muggle bar.

"Same Granger, even in a pub you have to have your nose in a book"

Upon hearing Dracos voice she looks up. Her face goes from startled to angry to apprehension before settling on disinterest so fast a less observant person would have never have seen it. 

"Actually its Weasley now" Hermione said after a moment turning back to her book, "Malfoy, are you lost?" 

Draco took a minute to look at her now that he was up close. She had finally grown up and filled out. Her hair was still bushy but she seems to have finally figured out a way to tame it. She was dressed simply, comfortably in jean's and a blouse. Last time he had seen her in person was as his family walked away from the battle. She had passed out from exhaustion soon after Voldemort fell and of course everyone ran to her side because nothing could happen to the Gryffindor princess. " I don't think so, are you lost?" He said choosing to ignore her first comment, of course he knew it was Weasley. The only time he and his family wasn't front page news for 6 months after the war was the week her and the Weasel married. It was about a month after the battle and kept rather quiet. 

At his reply she finally looked up at him, " what do you want Malfoy? " she said with a sigh as she closes her book.

"It's pretty much dead here." He replied looking around at the nearly empty pub. 

"Which is why I like it here," she sniped before turning back to her book. "Wait, are you bored? Is that why you decided to come bug me?" Her head popped back up to glare at him.

Draco just shrugged, "I am bored, I'm also mildly curious as to why your here."

"What business of yours is it as to why I'm here?" Hermione retorted. 

"It is none of my business that a married woman is out to a pub where it is unlikely she will run into anyone she may know, without her wedding ring. So does Weasel know where you are?" Draco asks with his signature smirk.

" Yes, my husband knows where to find me. Now I would like to get back to my book." And with that Hermione opened her book back up. 

Draco still sat, scoping out the room but not leaving. Finally after about 5 minutes Hermione spoke again, "still here? Don't you see anyone else you could bug?"

"Not really, besides can't two old rivals enjoy a drink together?" Draco replied even though he had already spotted 3 or 4 options for later on, for right now he was to intrigued by the woman across from him. He finished his scotch and signaled to Sean for his refill. 

"Rivals? You have a rather warped memory. You were the school bully, hating me just because of who I was. You made my life miserable any chance you got." Hermione stopped just as the waitress stepped up to the table. 

"Maria are you ready for your next round? Everything ok here?" the waitress asked as she set down dracos drink. 

"Yes Sara another drink would be lovely, thank you." Hermione smiled at the nervous waitress as she looked between the two. She knew both as they were regulars and both had developed reputations. Maria as a woman not to be messed with and Draco as a player. Seeing them together was just plain unnerving to the young blonde waitress. 

"Maria?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. 

" I like this place, its quiet and the people are friendly but most of all I like that no one knows me or of my past. So when Sean asked my name for the tab my first time here I gave the first name I thought of." Hermione shrugged. 

Sara quietly placed the glass of red wine in front of Hermione and quickly left the table. 

"So since it looks like I'm not going to be allowed to read in peace anytime soon, why are you here Malfoy? I wouldn't picture you stepping into muggle London unless forced, let alone a place like this. " Paddy's was just a quiet neighborhood pub. Not flashy by any means, about ten tables, a small dance floor and average sized bar. It was the kind of place locals would stop by for a drink after work. 

"Similar reasons, actually." Draco shrugged causally, "I was reminded that I need to have a life outside of my son and business and I like that here no one knows anything about me other than my name. Here is the only place where the Malfoy name means nothing." 

"And why would Draco Malfoy need to be reminded to live? Weren't you supposed to be some kind of party boy before you married Astoria?" Hermione said then paused as she remembered something, "Astoria, of course. I heard of her passing, my condolences." 

Draco just nodded his head in acceptance, he still didn't know what to say anytime anyone mentioned his late wife. He didn't really want to talk of her, especially here where he usually was on the prowl to find a woman to make him forget her, even if only for a hour. 

"So let me guess, you are here on some well meaning but clueless friends suggestion that getting out of the house will make you feel better and help you move on?" At the momentary startled look on his face, Hermione continued, "I get it, losing a loved one is the hardest thing you will ever do. Everyone will try and tell you what you need but the truth is only you know what you need and how is best for you to grieve." 

Draco didn't know what to say, he certainly didn't want to talk about Astoria right now and certainly not to Granger. Thankfully she took a look at her watch, finished her drink and said, "well it's been interesting but it's time for me to be heading out. Goodbye Malfoy." 

And with that she put her book in her bag and walked out the door. Draco sat lost in thought for a few minutes before he realizes she never paid for her drinks. He looked around and while now there were a few prospective hookups he realized he just didn't feel like it tonight, not after hearing Astorias name. 

He heads to the bar and gets Sean's attention and asks for his bill.

"Heading out so early?" Sean asked handing over the tab. He was curious as to what had happened at Maria's table but he knew better than to ask. It wasn't his job to meddle. 

"Yeah, just not feeling it tonight." Draco paused looking over his bill, he half expected Granger's drinks to be added to it but they weren't. 

"I'm surprised Maria let you sit down, in all the time I've seen her never once has a guy sat with her for more than 2 minutes."

"How long has she been coming here?" Draco found himself asking to his own surprise. 

"I'd say a little over a year now. That woman is like clockwork, every Tuesday night comes in at 9, has two glasses of wine and leaves by 1030. Always friendly to the staff but like an ice queen to any bloke who comes up. Strange really." 

Strange indeed, thought Draco as he walked outside to the nearest apparition point.


	2. Ch 2

Hermione apparited home and walked up the garden path to her small cottage. After Ron and her married they bought it together with an inheritance she had received from her grandparents. It was small but perfect for their family. After grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen she walked down the hall to her room. On the way she stopped at her 5 year old daughters bedroom and checked on her. Bryony was the spitting image of her dad, from her bright red hair, copious amounts of freckles down to the mischievous grin she almost constantly had. Even in her sleep she seemed to be smiling, almost as if she was up to something or knew something you didn't know yet. Hermione picked her favorite stuffed teddy she had gotten from her uncle George up off the floor and put it under her arm. Then kissed her cheek and headed out into the hall again. Hermione paused outside of Ron's room and smiled as she heard his snoring. 

Once in her own room as Hermione got ready for bed she thought of the rather odd turn her evening had taken. Literally the last person she would ever expect to see was the first to find her in her spot. She had been going to the pub for over a year now and had never even been recognized, which she was very thankful for. Oddly enough he wasn't even that unpleasant. He obviously was still the same cocky, smug prat that she remembered but he also had matured to some degree. At the very least the only mocking thing he said to her was the greeting. 

Hermione hadn't seen or thought of Draco Malfoy in years. After the war she did prepare a statement to be read to the Wizagmount in his and his mother's defense during their trial's. They had turned themselves in and spent 6 months in Azkaban waiting trial. Hermione's statement, Harry's testimony for both and the fact that they turned themselves in resulted in large fines and a ruling of time served. Lucius had been in the inner circle of Voldemort and for that alone he had received a life sentence. 

After the trials the Malfoys had tried to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible. The only times Malfoy had been mentioned in the Profit was when he married Astoria Greengrass, they had their first and only child and then again again when she passed just 6 months ago. 

As Hermione settled into bed she thought about how the Malfoy she met tonight reminded her more of the lost boy from 6th year rather than the arrogant prat from years 1-5. He had definitely matured and becoming a husband and father had changed him. He had become a rather handsome man was the last thought she had before she fell sound asleep. 

\-------

"Are you ready to go see grandad and grandmum? Do you have teddy?" It was 11 o'clock on Sunday which ment they were late for lunch at the Burrow. Hermione smiled as she saw her daughter walk into the living room with her teddy, ready to go. Her daughter's red hair still in the high ponytail from the night before but at least she had changed out of her pj's. "Ron are you about ready?" She added when she still didn't see him. 

"Go ahead without me, I'm finishing up something for the shop." He replied from his room. 

"Well my love, it looks like it's just you and me for now." Hermione said as she walked up to the fireplace and grabbed her daughter's hand. A few months ago they had decided that Bryony was able to floo on her own since the fireplace was becoming a tight fit for her and a parent. She quickly lost that privilege the following week when she over heard Ron and Hermione talking about George needing to work at the shop rather than attend Sunday lunch. Bryony decided she didn't want to miss seeing her favorite uncle and called out 'The Workshop' as she stepped into the fireplace. Thankfully George had been nearby and heard her come through. He quickly floo called the Cottage to confirm he had her before Hermione could freak out to much. Since then solo floo traveled had been banned indefinitely. 

The Burrow was just the same as always, the kitchen was overcrowded and smelt amazing. As they stepped out of the fireplace the Weasley matriarch grabbed Bryony up in a tight hug while George did the same to Hermione. 

"Hows my favorite sister?" George asked as he put her back down. ("I heard that!" Yelled Ginny from the other room). Before she could reply Bryony pulled away from Molly and jumped between them into George's now empty arms. She squealed as he threw her up into the air. As the oldest grandchild she was doted upon by everyone but she and her uncle George had a very special connection. They were always up to no good together. 

As they were playing Molly hugged Hermione, "Hello dear, how are you?" Before she could answer Molly added, "where is Ron?" Once she realized no one else was coming through the floo.

" He sent us on ahead, hes working on something for the shop. He said he'd be by shortly." 

Molly shook her head, " I don't know why he decided to go to the shop full time, he was such a good auror...."

"Because he was miserable and while he was a good auror, hes got a good head for business." Harry replied as he walked into the kitchen to hug Hermione. She gave him a grateful smile. Ron had quit the DMLE over a year ago and Molly still mentioned her disappointment every Sunday. It had been an easy decision for Ron, he was gone way more than he liked and always in dangerous situations with the DMLE. He had already been working with George here and there. He had a great mind for strategizing and that made him a great businessman. Working at the shop kept him out of danger, (for the most part, George still had minor explosions occasionally) and it ment he was home every night. 

Harry quickly whisked Hermione out of the kitchen before Molly could say any more on the subject. This sunday the living room was extra crowded. Sunday dinners were open invitation however once the children started settling down and making plans and families of their own it was unusual to have everyone home. 

This sunday however everyone had made a point of coming because Percy was bringing his new girlfriend over for the first time. The last time he brought a girlfriend to the Burrow had been a disaster. She was out right rude to everyone. Everyone tried to be polite but in the end it was Molly who had enough and snapped at her. She had been insulting everything all day but then she messed up, she said that the battle of Hogwarts should have been avoided and that all who died fighting got what they deserved. No one admitted it but someone had a burst of uncontrolled magic and set her jumper on fire. After Molly put it out she practically threw the girl out of the house. Percy quickly left and thankfully they hadn't lasted much longer. Percy had been dating Audrey for quite a while now but he had hesitated to bring her home after what happened the last time. 

In the living room a glowing Ginny and a very pregnant Angelina sat on the couch talking with Fleur about the best potions to reduce stretch marks and how to best use cushioning charms to make sleeping more comfortable when Hermione and Harry came in. 

"Hermione! Tell us what you used, I swear you don't have a stretch mark on you." Angelina called as she saw her sister in law walk in. She also tried to stand in greeting and quickly changed her mind after the second attempt. 

"I honestly didn't use anything. I just made sure to drink lots of water and eat healthy." Hermione replied as she sat down next to Ginny. Before Ginny could comment she was interrupted by a knock on the front door followed by Molly squealing,   
"They're here!" She yells as she opens the door, "Welcome, Audrey! Welcome! So happy to finally meet you!" And pulls the poor girl into a hug. 

\-------

"Overwhelmed yet?" Hermione asks Audrey as she sits next to her on the ground near the paddock. Everyone had moved outside after lunch, Percy and Author were off talking about some new transportation reform at the ministry, Bryony was playing tag to the side with Bilks daughter's. The rest of the men were flying while the ladies sat below watching. At Audrey's nod Hermione added, "it would be hard not to be right? Especially with everyone here, usually it's a little calmer but everyone wanted to meet you. I promise next time will be easier" Hermione noded in understanding. "The Weasley clan is very open and loving, now they have had a chance to get to know you a bit your in. Fair warning, today was a get to know you kind of dinner, next time your fair game. George will try to prank you in some way. He will probably use my daughter so if she's acting innocent realize something is up." 

Audrey laughed, "Thanks for the warning. Percy tried to prepare me for today, and for the most part everyone acted like he said they would. I was rather shocked by his mum asking if I want a big family though."

"Sometimes Molly can be a bit much. She means well, she loves her huge family and wants that for her children. She just doesn't understand only having 1 or 2 children. I think she has this expectation of a house full of grandbabies and truth is I don't know its going to happen. Ron and I are not going to have another and she just won't accept it. Every 6 months or so she drop hints about Bryony needing a little brother or sister." 

"I guess I understand that, it just shocked me that she was so bold about it. I mean Percy and I, well we haven't even come close to having that conversation." She paused then shook her head a soft blush spreading over her cheeks, "Its obvious she loves being a grandmum. They all dote on Bryony, how old is she?"

Without thinking Hermione replied, "She turned 5 in December. Being the first grandchild she's extra spoiled. When Ron was still an auror Molly and Arthur helped us a lot, the entire family did really. Whenever he was out of town they would take turns watching her for me." After she mentioned Bryony's birthday Hermione could see Audrey doing the math in her head. Its wasn't well known at the time but Hermione was already pregnant when she and Ron married. Hermione decided it was safer to go back to talking about Molly, "I wouldn't take it to seriously, I think she likes you and that was kind of Molly's way of saying she approves."

\--------

At home that night after Bryony was settled down for the night Ron and Hermione sat in front of the fireplace talking about the day. 

"Audrey seems nice, and that's the happiest I've seen Perce in a long time. Hopefully mum didn't run her off with that baby talk."

"I don't think she scares that easily. We talked a bit while you guys were flying. She mentioned it shocked her but I don't think it was enough to scare her away." 

"Honestly I'm just happy it was them and not us." Ron's laughs looking up at Hermione. "I swear she is never going to accept that Bryony is it for us."

"Me to," Hermione smiles. "She just wants us to be happy. I think she thinks another child would prove we are living the life she wants for us." Hermione shakes here head sadly and stands up, "I think it's time for bed, it's been a long day. Good night Ron." She stops to squeeze his hand as she heads to her bedroom.


	3. Ch 3

Knowing Tuesday night is her night should be enough to keep Draco away and yet here it is the following Tuesday and hes walking into Paddy's pub. 

"Come to try your luck again?" Sean asks as Draco walks up to the barman.

"Eh, might as well come here and drink then stay home and drink." Draco replies shrugging. Being around the muggles he allows himself to be much more candid than in his normal day to day life. He'd certainly not talk to Tom at the Leaky like that. Draco turns away from the bar to checkout the scene. He quickly spots her even as he try's to convince himself she's not the reason he came back tonight. Last week he had left alone and only slightly buzzed and it was the first time he was able to actually sleep without copious amounts of alcohol or a strong sleeping potion. Instead of upsetting him and depriving him of sleep talking of Astoria with Granger actually helped. After just a moments hesitation he grabs the scotch that Sean already had waiting for him and walked over to Granger's table.

"Still with a book Granger?" The look she gave him would have made lesser men cower. Honestly it made him think twice but he didn't let his smirk slip. 

"Weasley" she half growled at him as she tucked a flyaway curl behind her ear.

"I would have thought you'd be one to hyphenate. Or even not change your name." He replied as he pointed to the chair opposite her. She nods as he sits down. 

"Just shows how little you know of me. Call me Granger again and I'll hex you." She answered him again not looking up, "Bored again?" 

"Your table has a good view of the rest of the room, good spot to scope out my options." He replies looking around. Again there weren't really the many people in the place yet. Certainly not anyone he felt like wasting his time on. 

She snorts finally looking up at him. "Malfoy on the prowl, this ought to be good. Have you acquired a target yet?" Looking around she realizes the place is almost empty. "You going after the obviously married woman with her husband or the ladies in the corner?" She points to a pair of ladies at least 60 years old on the opposite side of the room. "Only other option is Sara and I can promise you that won't happen. Either way I would take your wedding ring off first. Usually detours most women." She concludes looking down at the silver band with inlaid emeralds on his left hand holding his glass.

Draco looked at his ring. Until he started going out on Saturday nights, he hadn't taken it off. Honestly he only ever took it off when he was looking for a hookup. It felt like an insult to Astoria to not wear it. "Guess I'm not really into it tonight."

At the sound of his voice, the pain in it Hermione looked up, softer this time. "That's ok, we'll just talk then. Tell me about Astoria. How did you to meet?" 

The shock flooded Dracos face. He certainly didn't expect her to bring up Astoria. He had to admit talking about her helped last week so after a moments hesitation he started, "We've always known each other, practically grew up together. After I was released I wanted nothing to do with anyone. I refused visitors, not that I had many." He looked down as he paused, spinning his glass in his hands. "I refused to go out at all. The Malfoy name is still pretty much mud to both sides, very few invites had come our way. Actually the Greengrass' were the only pure blood family to even talk to us. Finally in January Mother insisted I accompany her to a formal dinner at the Greengrass' home. I fought her on it but finally she won out. I went, I wasn't happy about it, but I went. Most of the evening Mother was acknowledged but not really included. I was flat out ignored. And I was ok with that. After dinner everyone moved to the drawing room for drinks. Again I just stood in a corner and kept to myself, waiting for an appropriate amount of time to pass before we could leave. Astoria came up and asked me to take a walk with her outside." He pauses here, smiles and takes a sip of his drink. "To say I was shocked would be an understatement. But I knew I couldn't refuse. So we walked and talked about our early years. She was a couple years behind us. Actually she should have been in her final year but because of the rebuilding and the unknown reaction to the Greengrass name she didn't go back. We talked so much that finally everyone else had left the party and Mother came looking for us." Finally he stopped looking almost embarrassed at Hermione, "I don't know why I'm telling you this." 

"Because I asked and its something you need to talk about." 

They sat there for a few minutes and then Draco asked Hermione about her work at the ministry in an effort to change the subject and lighten the mood. 

\------------

At 10:30 Hermione excused herself and apparated home. As she sat in bed she thought back to her school days, talking to Draco was bringing up all kinds of memories. 

"You ok Hermione?" Fred had found her after her and Ron's big fight. The Yule Ball had been amazing until Ron had to go and ruin it for her. After she left the main hall she didn't want to go back to the dorms and face Lavender and Parvati. So she ran down a side corridor and kept running until she couldn't hear any noise from the Great Hall. She thinks she went down a secret passage she didn't even know existed because after a few stairs and more turns she thinks she's on the third floor near the charms class but even she wasn't sure at that point. How he found her she didn't know or even care.

"No." She pauses, sniffling, "But I will be." She knew she must look a mess but she didn't care at the moment. 

"Good, because hes not worth crying over. Hes just a stupid git that needs to pull his head out of his arse." Hermione looks up at Fred at that. 

"Hes your brother, shouldn't you be on his side?"

"If he were right I would be but hes being an ass and as a good brother it falls to me to tell him that." Fred shrugged at her. "So what do you want to do? Go to the kitchens and get some ice cream, go for a walk, plan a prank on him? I got some awesome new itching powder I need to try out, I could put it in his pants. It's up to you." He hated seeing her cry and just wanted her to feel better. 

She laughed at that, "all of the above?"

"Absolutely my lady." Fred helps her up then offers her his arm. They went to the kitchens, got ice cream sundaes and went for a walk while plotting Ron's downfall. 

A week later Fred got to try out his time release itching powder. Ron made it till lunch before he started to feel a little itch in his underwear. Ten minutes later he ran from the great hall red in the face spewing curses as he went to the dorms. He decided he couldn't get to the dorms and stopped in the fourth floor bathrooms. Fred followed him and once Ron stripped down stole all of his clothes. They hadn't learned clothing transfiguration yet so he stayed in there till long after dinner when Harry finally decided to take pity on him and brought him some robes. Hermione never took credit for it but Fred made certain that Ron knew why he was targeted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I appreciate the kudos and bookmarks! Keep them coming, also comments would be much loved! This is my first ever fanfiction and any and all constructive feedback is welcome. Tell me what you think. 
> 
> Much love,   
>  Hufflepuffmama


	4. Ch 4

"Back again?" Hermione asks as the dim light over her table shadows. She looks behind her at him standing there with a confused look on his face and added, "didn't you know I'm a Seer?" 

"Yeah, right. The entire school knew of your dislike of divination. That day third year all anyone could talk about was know it all Granger storming out of class." Draco smirked as he sat down opposite her. 

"I bet you were just happy that's the only thing they had to talk about that day." Hermione smirked back, "I should thank you for that actually. I was so irritated at you I just couldn't stand to sit and listen to that old bats dribble." 

"I'm glad that you had fun that day then." 

"If it makes you feel better I left class and went to soak my hand?" At the incredulous look he gave her she laughed, "well I tried. So how was your week?"

And they were off again. They had fallen into a pattern: cheeky greeting, simple pleasantries then the talk would turn serious. Draco would end up talking about Astoria. It became almost like therapy for him. Last week he told of the beginning of their courtship and how she told him of the blood curse that would eventually claim her life. This week he told of their simple wedding. Like every week at 10:30 Hermione excused herself. As she was leaving Draco asked, "Seriously though, how did you know I was behind you?"

"That's been bugging you hasn't it?" He nods, "your cologne, it's rather distinctive. "

\----------

Hermione and Ron had decided that they both needed to go out and do something on their own once a week. She had her Tuesday nights at the pub and he went out on Friday's. They could always be reached in case of an emergency but other than that didn't question each other. Hermione had found Paddy's after about a month and decided that was her spot on her first visit. She always brought a book even though the whole reason for going out was to interact with someone other than family and co-workers. She honestly felt no desire to meet anyone new but she did enjoy getting out and being alone. For a long time after the war she was always surrounded by people, never getting a moment alone. 

The day Malfoy walked into Paddy's Hermione had been thinking that maybe she was ready to make a new friend. And then in walked Draco Malfoy. He confused her, especially in the beginning. Of course everyone grieves differently but it was obvious that he hadn't even begun to grieve. Slowly as the weeks passed and he opened up she could almost see him beginning to heal. It took her back to her own days of grief. She hadn't processed her grief well at all. It's only been the last year or so that she has even felt human. 

The next morning while getting ready for work Ron asked if everything was ok. "Everything's fine, why do you ask?" She replies as she packs Bryony's lunch. 

"You just seem more relaxed, especially Wednesday morning's, anything you need to tell me?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows as he grabs an apple and his briefcase off the kitchen counter. 

"I have been talking to someone. Almost could say I made a new friend." She smiles to herself, she never dreamed the day would come when she could consider Draco Malfoy a friend. "Actually it's an old acquaintance, last person I would have thought to meet in a muggle bar." 

"I'm glad, it's good to see you smiling." Ron says as he kisses her cheek and runs to the floo. 


	5. Ch 5

"You might want to be careful, one of these days your going to run into Harry here. He joins me sometimes you know." Hermione says as she walks up to her table. This was a first. Usually she got to the pub first. He came early tonight. He was sitting in her spot dressed in his signature all black. "And sitting at my table? You might make people think your actually waiting for me!" 

"I know for a fact you always come alone." He replies casually looking up at her as she sat down. 

She paused a moment before asking, "and how would you know that?" 

Malfoy pointed his hand at the bar, "Sean"

"Have you been checking up on me? Want to make sure you have my undivided attention?" She smirked. She had gotten a lot better at smirking since she had been spending time with the Slytherin. 

"He mentioned it in passing the first night I came over. He actually warned me that you had a bit of a reputation and to not waste my time." 

Hermione smiled and murmured, "I knew I liked him for some reason." 

"You mean other than the fact that he looks like a Weasley?" Malfoy had started out antagonizing her as always but as always she's flipped it back on him. Hes gotten to where he looks forward to these nights with her, even though he would never admit it to anyone. 

"I always was a sucker for a ginger." Hermione replied. How they were able to joke back and forth like this she didn't know but she found she enjoyed it. 

Soon the conversation shifted to Astoria as it always does. However tonight Malfoy seemed to be in a bad mood. Hermione didn't know what caused the shift. Usually his voice was almost wistful when he spoke if her but tonight his tone was harsh. "For the first time in my life I had something good in my life and I lost her. I'm used to life not being fair but I finally thought I had half a chance at happiness." He said bitterly. 

"Loss of a loved one is always hard, especially when you thought you had more time." Hermione said trying to comfort the clearly upset Malfoy heir. Obviously it was the wrong thing to say because he blew up at her.

"Loss, what do you know of loss? You got to marry your school sweetheart and have the perfect little life, you don't get to tell to me about loss." Malfoy throws back the rest of his scotch and goes to stand up but something inside of Hermione snapped. 

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat, " You don't get to talk to me like that Malfoy! You have no clue the losses I have faced. I had to fight in a war, I had to do whatever it took to protect my family. Even if that meant losing them forever. The moment it looks like it's all over, we finally won and I turn around to find the man I love dead." Hermione paused to fight back the tears, her magic crackling in the air around them, "We were finally going to get to be a family and instead I had to bury him. He had just one day of knowing he was going to be a father. He never got to hold his daughter. He never got to help pick out names. I never got to see his eyes light up when he saw her the first time. I don't even have something as simple as a family portrait." Now she was looking him dead in the eyes, still clutching his arm to the table, "You got to marry her, you had years with her, she got to name your son. You didn't have to do it alone. It might not seem like much and it still isn't fair but you got a hell of a lot more than I did. Don't you dare tell me I don't know about losing someone. " 

Malfoy is taken aback, shocked. He had never seen her fall apart like this. It was disconcerting to say the least. Perfect Gryffindor princess, was pregnant at the battle? Weasley isn't the dad from what she's saying. However hes seen pictures of the child, its definitely a Weasley. Finally he says the only thing he can think of, "Fred?" 


	6. Ch 6

Hermione nods her tear stained face, "Fred."

Malfoy isn't processing what he's just heard, finally he murmurs, "how, when?" 

**

Fred was always the one to find her when she was upset. The day she stormed out of divination Hermione wandered blindly until she came to a dead end and sat behind a suit of armor to hide herself as she cried. She didn't know how long she was there when a familiar ginger poked his head around the suit to look at her. "Hermione" he nods at the small spot next to her. 

She doesn't even look up at him but she dosen't tell him to go away either so he forces himself into the tight spot. He twists and turns and shimmies and by the time hes in the spot his arm is around her shoulders and her legs are pulled over his. He just sits with her for a few minutes then quietly asks, "wanna talk about it?"

"I..... I can't." She sighs the tears stil silently pouring down her face. "I'm not allowed."

He couldn't imagine what could possibly be going on that she wouldn't be allowed to talk about but he let it go. "Ok. I'm just going to sit here awhile. I rather like this spot." Hermione laughed a little as he wiggled his eyebrows and then his butt. 

They sat there together for hours. In the beginning she cried but after a hour or so the tears stopped. After another hour Fred realized she had fallen asleep. He just let her sleep. Finally she woke up when her stomach started rumbling. She had missed lunch and it was almost past dinner. 

"Why did you let me sleep?" Hermione fussed jumping up. Her hair was even frizzier than usual and she had a wonderful drool line down her chin and onto the front of her robes. 

"Because you obviously needed it." Fred shrugged getting up and handing her her bag. "How many books do you have in here woman??" He asked as he nearly dropped it in shock. 

"Just the necessities" she hrumped as she snatched it from him, sagging a little under the weight herself. 

Fred stopped her as they neared the end of the hall, turning her towards him he 'scorgified' her robes and used his sleeve to wipe her chin. As she started to turn pink in embarrassment he says, "you look cute when you sleep, drool and all. Now what are we going to do about that bag of yours? We can't have you going hunchbacked on us because you insist on carrying a library with you at all times. " 

**

Malfoy knew she was lost in her memories. She had a glazed look on her face and hadn't spoken for a few minutes. She was also still clutching his head. He signaled Sean, holding up 2 fingers this time. As Sara brought the new drinks over he pointed to Hermione and the waitress put one in front of the witch as well as himeslf. Sara could see something wasn't right but knew it wasn't her place to say anything. 

"Honestly, since the beginning. He was always the one to find me when I was upset, he always knew how to cheer me up. Whenever the boys and I would argue he would make sure I hung out with him and his friends or have Ginny checking up on me. It never became anything until the end of fourth year. I guess Voldemort raising again was the push we needed." The pain clear on her face she shakes her head and finally looks at Malfoy. She sees the drink in front of her and nods her thanks as she takes a rather large gulp. "No one knew, especially in the beginning. We kept it quiet. George knew there was someone but didn't know it was me till he walked in on us in our spot in fith year. No one else found out until after he was gone."

Hearing her talk definitely cooled his temper, he knew he shouldn't have snapped at her as soon as he had done it. Now he hoped he could get her to keep talking. He was very intrigued and though he didn't want to admit it he had a lot of questions. The one he didn't know if he would ever be able to ask, was she pregnant when they were brought to the Manor? They had never spoke of anything between 5th year and his release from Azkaban. He knew that one day they would have to talk about it all but today was not that day. So instead he asked an easy question, "how did you keep it quiet? And why for so many years?"

"The how was easy. After we left Hogwarts fourth year I started researching protean charms. I charmed his joke shop notebook and a journal for myself. People were used to seeing us writing so to everyone around us nothing changed. Anytime we wrote in them we could read what the other said but if anyone else looked at them it was gibberish. Over the summer's it was our main source of correspondence, during the school year its how we checked up on each other and planned when to meet up." 

"Hold up, I can't picture perfect Granger meeting with with a guy in a broom closet." Draco interrupts. 

"That's because I would never do such a thing! And he was too much a gentleman to even suggest such a thing." At Dracos arched eyebrow she sighed and adds, "Being Fred Weasley he knew every passage in and out of the castle. He knew of one that was caved in halfway to Hogsmead, he and George had charmed the passage to look like the cave in was right next to the Hogwarts entrance and then set up an entire room of sorts. We went there to hang out often. That's how George found out about us. He walked in us," Draco snorted, he actually snorted at that. Hermione had never heard him make such an undignified sound, "excuse you no need to snort, it was completely innocent. We were just sitting together, I was reading and he was working in his notebook. We just liked spending quiet time together." 

"Ok, so that's the how, why keep it quiet?" He asked trying to keep a straight face. He would have never guessed Granger had a secret boyfriend. 

"In the beginning in was just so we could see where it was going. I was best friends with his little brother and sister, I practically lived with his family every summer. We wanted to see if it was going to become something. If we tried it and went public and then it failed it would be extremely awkward. Then as we got more serious so did the world around us. We thought about telling everyone at the end of 5th year but then Sirius died, then again end of 6th year but then it was Dumbledore. Life just got to be too much. It was nice being able to turn to each other without the rest of the world around. When I told him the three of us would be leaving for a mission Dumbledore set up for us he supported it 100% . He knew I couldn't just let Harry and Ron go off on their own. He hated being apart but we agreed when it was all over we would tell everyone and move in together. We never got that chance." She sighed looking completely lost. 

"Well now I know why you seem to understand when I speak about Astoria." Draco said looking into her honey colored eyes. He knew he had hurt her and that she probably hadn't planned to tell him about Fred. He also knew he needed to make it right. Talking to Granger helped him and he couldn't loose this. "Look, I'm no good at this but I'm sorry for getting upset and telling you you didn't understand. Especially since you are probably the only person in my life who can even begin to understand what I'm going through." 

"Its fine, usually it wouldn't have bothered me but this time of year I usually struggle more. Between the day I lost him and our anniversary, it's always hard." She replied staring into his bright silver eyes. They were so different from Fred's warm brown eyes that always seemed to comfort her and yet she felt a bit of comfort looking into Dracos eyes. It was kind of odd, slightly unsettling. 

"When was your anniversary?" 

"June 24. The day Cedric died and Voldemort came back." She sighed, " It was always a sad day and an especially hard day for Harry but we always found a way to get together, even if just for a few minutes." She wiped a tear from her eye. Draco couldn't remember ever seeing her cry and it was disconcerting. Her voice gave nothing away, if he hadn't seen the tear for himself he wouldn't have even known she was crying. "We walked out of the hospital wing once they sedated Harry and he pulled me aside to just hold me. We were both in shock, everyone was. Finally I looked up at him and it's like we both just knew." She then took a deep breath and finished the scotch in one large gulp. 


	7. Ch 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and follows! They keep me going. 
> 
> ENJOY!

"Narcissa tells me you stopped going out on Saturdays," Blaise says over lunch the next day. Draco was still focused on the night before and all that had been revealed. After Granger finished her scotch they sat in silence, lost in thought. Finally at 1030 she got up as usual and went to say goodbye. Concerned for her especially since she had had the scotch along with her normal 2 glasses of wine he walked her out to the apparition point. 

"Are you ok to get home?" He asked as he held her arm walking out the door. This was the second time tonight they had touched and while both were innocent touches he still had to admit how soft her skin was. They had been meeting up for a month now but both still held a certain stiffness towards each other. Something told him tonight was going to change everything. In school he remembered her brushing up against him accidentally in the hall and he made a big deal of how filthy she was and his need to scrub his skin and burn his robes. Thinking back to his school years made him mad at just how awful he had been but he knew he couldn't get wrapped up in those thoughts just then. He needed to make sure she was okay and that these Tuesday nights were going to keep happening. 

"I'll be fine, thank you Malfoy. " she replied and turned on the spot disaparting away. 

"Malfoy!" Blaise says snapping his figures in front of his friends face. After his release from Azkaban Blaise was the only one of Draco's friends to seek him out. They were now business partners as well as friends, thus they usually had lunch together most days. Blaise had been there for him throughout Astorias illness and death but having never been through anything similar he was at a loss as to what his friend needed. 

"What?" Malfoy snapped back at him.

"Whats up with you man? You seemed like you were coming out of your funk and now over night its like you back to being stuck in your head." 

Malfoy scoffed as he shook his head to clear it, " I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh really? Why have asked you 6 times to pass me the salt?" Blaise said pointing to the salt shaker in Malfoys hand. 

Malfoy shoved the salt shaker towards Blaise with a scowl. Blaise decided not to push it more (for now) and changed the subject, "Hows my godson doing?"

"He's doing ok." Malfoy pauses, signs then continues, "Last week he stopped asking for Astoria to tuck him into bed. He misses her, we both do. But I think he's finally accepting she's not coming back. We still talk about her almost everyday. Its with less pain and more acceptance though."

"Thats a good sign then. Hes a tough kid, its never going to be easy but he'll be ok. So are you going to tell me whats going on? Narcissa tells me you aren't going out on Saturday night but you are on Tuesdays, whats up with that? Meet someone?" Blaise raises his eyebrow suggestively. 

"Of course I haven't met anyone, my wife has only been gone 6 months!" Malfoy says in annoyance. 

"But somethings changed, what is it?" Blaise was like a dog with a bone. Malfoy knew he wouldn't let it go until he knew what was going on. 

"I've been talking to someone," Blaise starts smiling smugly, "not like that you prat. I've been talking to her about Astoria. She listens and I don't know. Its like she knows what I need to hear." Malfoy sighs. He really hoped he didn't mess it up last night.

"So what changed then?"

"Last night I snapped at her. And she revealed that she lost her lover in the war. Thats how she knows what to say, she's been here herself. I think I blew it."

"In the war? She's a witch? And you think you blew your chance of getting with her?" 

"She's a witch. And she's married, so no chance of getting with her. Not that she'd have me either way. I... ah, talking to her, it just helps." For a rare moment Malfoy let's his wall drop and the pain flashes across his face, "I can't lose this." 

\----------‐----

"Your awfully quiet today." Ron remarks after dinner. They were sitting in the living room after putting Bryony to bed. Hermione had been attempting to read but hadn't turned a page in over 10 minutes. He had been working, looking over contracts for a possible new investor in W3 but had quickly noticed Hermione's pensive attitude. She had been quiet at dinner as well, she would reply when spoken to but didn't try to openly participate in the conversation. 

"I'm sorry I guess I haven't been the best company tonight." She replied shaking her head and looking up at Ron as she put her book aside. 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"Remember I told you I've been talking to someone?" She pauses to see his reaction. He keeps his face guarded but nods, "I kind of got upset with him and told him about Fred." 

"And what was his reaction? "

"Shock actually. He's a recent widower himself and he was talking about his wife and I guess I said something to set him off and he snapped at me, told me I knew nothing about losing a loved one. I quickly put him straight, actually I kinda snapped at him. I think I might have scared him off." 

"Why would learning about Fred scare him off?" Ron asks confused. 

"I don't know. I think I'm just upset I let myself snap and tell him. I haven't really talked about Fred like that to anyone outside the family. I certainly hadn't planned on telling him anything really." 

"Why not? I would assume that at some point it would come up given our situation? I never asked, is this person a muggle or...?" Ron asked leaving the question hanging. He was very curious but this was uncharted territory for them and he knew if he pushed to hard she would close up and tell him nothing. 

"He's a wizard. Like I said, he's the last person I expected to meet in a muggle bar. He obviously knows I'm married. I promise its not what your thinking. We are just friends as odd as it sounds. Even if I was ready to move on nothing would ever come of it." Hermione admits almost sadly. 

"Well I would say you just have to wait and see. Go back next Tuesday and see if he shows up. If he doesn't he's not worth your time." 


	8. Ch 8

Ron ran into Paddy's pub frantically searching for Hermione. Bryony had tripped going up the stairs when going to bed. She hit her head hard and Ron had flooed her to St. Mungo's. After his terrier patronus told Harry and Ginny what was going on and brought them to the hospital Ron left to find Hermione. He knew a patronus would be fastest but being around muggles made it too risky. He knew the pub she went to every Tuesday night so he quickly apparaited to the nearest spot and went running in. He glanced around and quickly found her sitting at a table away from the bar. As he ran past the bar he thought he saw something familiar about the blond standing there but he didn't pause to look back at him. 

At that moment Hermione looked up and saw Ron, her face draining of all color. She knew he would only come here for an emergency. "What's the matter? What happened?? "

"Bryony fell down the stairs and hit her head, I took her to Mungo's. " 

As they run past Draco and Sean at the bar Hermione says just one word, "Bryony"

\-------

"Whoa, what's that about?" Sean asks watching the door slam behind them. "Any idea who that was or who 'Bryony' is?" He says looking at Draco.

"Her husband and her kid." He replies throwing back the scotch he had just been handed in one gulp. This wasn't good. The only reason the weasel didn't recognize Draco was because of his panic, that's the only thing he can come up with. If he had realized who he had seen the weasel would have flipped out. Also what could have happened to their little girl this late at night? 

"Wait, wait , wait! Your telling me that she's married with a kid?" Draco nods, pointing to his empty glass, signaling for another. 

"She's been coming here well over a year now. I've never once seen a ring or heard mention of either. So is she stepping out on him?" Sean is confused and he dosen't like it. It's his job to read people and hes usually very good at it, that's why he is a successful bar owner. Making drinks is only half of it. "I read her all wrong. I would have never guessed she was stepping out on her old man leaving a kid at home."

Draco was caught up in his mind for a minute but then it registered what Sean was saying. He could feel his anger raising as he took his drink from Sean. He didn't like the idea of anyone thinking that way of Granger. 

"Hey, you ever see her leave with a bloke? She isn't stepping out. Her husband knew exactly where to find her. She just comes here to get a night to herself!" Draco explodes throwing back his new drink then storming out. 

Draco stormed to the nearest apparation point but then couldn't decide where he wanted to go. He almost wanted to try and find Granger to see what had happened but thinking of the weasel stopped him from even trying. All he could do was hope Bryony was ok. 

\----------

After rushing to Mungo's and getting the diagnosis from the healer all that was left was to wait. Bryony had lost some blood and normal blood replenishing potions weren't given to small children. They were holding her overnight for observation and hopefully she could go home in the morning. Hermione hated St. Mungo's with a passion. She had awful memories here. She had been multiple times over the years for Ron and Harry. Being aurors and Harry's knack for finding trouble they had been injured more often than she cared for. 

St. Mungo's was also where Bryony had been born. Sitting next to her bed looking at her little girl sleeping peacefully with a bandage over her right eye, Hermione thought back on that experience. The physical pain she barely remembers, it was the emotional pain that hurt so bad. 

They had been having a quiet dinner at home when the contractions started. At the healer appointment the day before they had told her it would still be a few weeks. After trying to ignore it for an hour she couldn't anymore and Ron quickly realized what was going on. Hermione had been in denial about how close she was and hadn't even set anything up or packed anything yet. He sent a patronus to Harry and started frantically packing a bag. Hermione just sat at the table in shock hyperventilating through the contractions. As soon as Harry and Ginny showed up they all flooed to Mungo's. 

"I can't, I won't! It's to soon!" Hermione screamed deliriously after she was settled into her room. She had went back and forth between demanding Fred stop joking around and come to her and being absolutely devastated because she knew he was gone. Nothing Ron, Harry or Ginny did would calm her and she was putting extra stress on her baby. The healers told them that if they couldn't calm her down they would have to do a cesarean. As a last ditch effort they brought George in hoping she would mistake him for Fred. The fact it worked for a few minutes proved to everyone just how delirious she was, she had ALWAYS been able to tell them apart. 

Once she realized it was George and not Fred she went into true hysteria and she had to be heavily sedated before they could deliver the baby by cesarean. She woke up 5 hours later and once she learned what had happened she became hysterical again. The healers wound up keeping her heavily sedated for 6 days before she could be safely released. She then had immense guilt because she didn't remember the first week of her daughter's life. 

Mungo's was not a place she wanted to be if she could help it but for her daughter's sake she kept herself calm and tried to push away all the awful memories. Knowing how she felt about the hospital her friends never left her alone. Ginny and Ron went to the cafeteria to get tea for everyone leaving Harry to try and distract Hermione. 

"So Ron told me you've met someone?" Harry asks running a hand through his signature messy black hair with a sly smile on his face. 

"OH really? And you believe him?" 

"I do. You seem much happier the last month or so. Something had to have changed. So, tell me about him."

Ginny and Ron come back in in that moment interrupting Hermione. "Oh, are we learning about this new mystery guy?" Ginny asks handing her husband his tea while Ron hands Hermione hers. 

"There is nothing to learn. I promise. We are just talking." Hermione sputters feeling like her friends are ganging up on her.

Ginny looked at her in disbelief and then turned to Ron, "Was he there? Did you get to see him?"

"If he was he wasn't talking to her yet." 

"Was he? Tell us about him! Is he handsome, got a nice bum? Funny, charming, what? I need details!" Ginny asks grabing Hermiones hand and pulling her towards herself.

"What on earth is up with you? You never act like this!" Hermione asked shocked. Ginny was acting like her dorm mates at Hogwarts, all gossipy and well, girly.

"I'm going nuts at home! I'm so boooored, I need something to distract me. Coach said Im affecting moral, that I'm being too mean to the other players and my replacement so she kicked me off the field for practice." Ginny pouts, "I can only do so much to get ready for this little guy. And George said I'm not allowed to visit with Angelina anymore because I get her all worked up. I need something to do!"

"Then screw your husband or something and leave me alone woman." At this Ginny grinned lewdly and started to say something Hermione was certain she didn't want to learn about her best friend and her brother. So she added, "He is charming. And he has a nice bum. A very nice bum. Happy?" 

"Thats a bit better. So was he there?" Ginny replies, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"He had just walked in, he was at the bar getting his drink when Ron came to get me." 

\---------‐--

"Hey, guys, wake up!" Ron yells as he barges into Harry and Ginny's bedroom the following night. Harry jumps up and out of bed, wand in hand as Ron opens the door. 

"Dammit Ron, I could have killed you! What the hell do you think your doing here?" Harry yells as he trys to find his underwater. 

"Whoa mate, when did you start sleeping in the buff!" Ron said turning around covering his eyes. 

"I don't fool. I fell asleep after shagging my wife. Do you need details, positions? " Harry snapped finally finding his sleep pants. 

"You wanna die? What could possibly be so important for you to come here this time of night?" Mumbles Ginny sitting up from the bed.

"I know who she's talking to!" Ron says turning back around. "Its Malfoy!" He shouts in his excitement. 

"What? Why on earth would you think its Malfoy?" Harry sputtered. 

"It all fits!" 

"He does have a really nice arse." Ginny comments as she throws a pillow at Harry and rolls back over, "now get the fuck out of here, both of you." 

"Thanks for getting me sent to the couch arsehole." Harry says grabbing his glasses and a shirt. "Why do you think its Malfoy?" 

"I'm telling you it all fits, wizard, last person expected to be seen in a muggle bar, old acquaintance." Harry shakes his head doubtfully as Ron is holding up his hand counting on each finger as they head back towards the living room, "recent widower? I would have never have thought its him but she said he was at the bar when I came in. I remember seeing the back of a familiar looking blonde at the bar as we left the bar. It has to be him."

"Whoa, man. This changes things a bit then. I know she keeps saying their just friends but I was hoping it would become more for her sake. Now we know its Malfoy?" Harry shakes his head. "I know he's changed since school, and I know he's no Death Eater. I wouldn't have spoken for him if he was."

"But its still Malfoy...."

"Exactly. I trust him enough to be a free man but do I trust him with Hermione? I'm not sure." 

"Right, I say we investigate this further." Ron says decisively.

"You mean spy on her? " Harry corrects. 

"Absolutely." Ron nods.

"She can't find out."

"Of course not. I still want to have another kid or two one day."

Harry laughs nervously as he settles onto the couch, "me to. Now go home, we can talk more tomorrow. " 


	9. Ch 9

"I believe I need to settle up for last week. Add eh, Maria's drink to my bill as well." Malfoy says walking up to the barman the following Tuesday. He knew he shouldn't have let his anger get the best of him and stormed out like that, it had surprised him how much anyone thinking such things of Granger upset him. 

"We are good and her bill had already been covered, actually I owe her." Sean shrugs as he goes ahead and pours Malfoys scotch. 

"I walked out without paying, I owe you. And I'll cover hers to" Malfoy insists.

"Only because I was shocked by what you told me and jumped to conclusions." Sean replies shaking his head. "I have seen that woman in here every week for over a year and never once has she done anything that would upset me if I was her husband. I should have stopped to think. You were right so your tab was on me. As for Maria she already paid for her drink. She always does. That's the other thing. After the first few weeks coming here and having to shoo men away from her table she made a deal with me. She pays for her 2 glasses of wine and a nice tip as soon as she comes in and Sara and I discourage anyone from bugging her."

Malfoy sniggers to himself, it made sense that she would find a way to take care of herself and discourage others from bugging her. 

"Malfoy." This night just got interesting. Without turning around Malfoy takes a sip of his drink and replies "Potter" 

"Can we talk?" The man asks as Malfoy turns to him. Potter had definitely bulked up since their school days and had the scars typical of an aruour. The look on his face wasn't necessarily friendly but wasn't as harsh or mad as Malfoy expected. At Malfoy's nod he turns and leads him to Grangers table. He smirks at this. He had long ago figured out the reason Granger always sat at the same table, same seat even. It had a perfect view of the front door, entire bar and the doors to the bathroom. No one could sneak up on you in that seat. Obviously Potter chose it for the same reason. 

"I take it the Weasel recognized me?" Malfoy starts as Potter just quietly watches him. Potter nods, "how's their little girl?"

Potter looks slightly surprised, "she hit her head and lost enough blood to earn an overnight stay at Mungo's but she's doing great now." 

"Good to hear. So are you here to tell me to stay away or to tell me she's not coming back?" Malfoy sighs. He knew it would only last until her friends found out. He had hoped to have her for a little while longer.

"Neither." Harry pauses a moment at Malfoys startled look, "honestly, she doesn't know I'm here. Ron is distracting her, I've got about 15 minutes before she comes storming in madder than a wet hen that he detained her."

"Then why are you here?" Malfoy takes a sip of his drink while studying Potter closely. He had only spoken to him once after his trial. One condition of his release stated that anytime a Death Eater is captured he is called to the DMLE for questioning about that persons activities. Around the 1 year anniversary of the battle Potter and Weasel brought in Rowl and he had to come in and give his testimony. He ran into Potter coming out of the office. It was awkward as hell but he apologized for being a prat in school and thanked him for his testimony. He knew he owed his freedom in large part to the man sitting across from him. 

"Confirmation, Ron said your back was turned so he couldn't be 100% sure it was you. But the little information Hermione gave us fit that it was you."

"Wait, she told you about me?"

"We noticed she seemed to be happier and a bit more relaxed so Ron asked her about it one day. She said she had started talking to someone on Tuesdays and gave a very, very vague description. If Ron hadn't realized he saw you last week we still wouldn't know who you are." 

"Then what is this?" Malfoy was growing impatient, he didn't have the best record in dealings with Potter and the longer he spoke the higher the chances were he was going to say or do something stupid. 

"Hermione has never been the same since the war. None of us has. The rest of us have been able to move on though. She hasn't yet. She practically drowned in her grief and she's never let it go. But I think she's finally starting to and I think it has something to do with you. She deserves to be happy. You both do." Harry pauses, this is getting way more serious than he planned. He was only supposed to confirm its Malfoy and make it clear that he and Ron knew who she was seeing. "Just....just don't blow it ok? And don't hurt her, shes been through enough." He stands as does Malfoy, "now let me get out of here before she catches me." 

With that he headed out the front door leaving Malfoy speechless. Of all the possible outcomes for that particular conversation, that certainly was not one he had foreseen. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he never even seen her come up and was startled when she sat down. 

"How's your daughter?" He asked even though he already knew.

"She's fine. She fell and hit her head, the healers healed the wound right away but she had lost enough blood that they wanted her to stay overnight just in case. I think she's disappointed she won't even have a scar." Hermione said as she settled into her seat. 

"I'm glad to hear shes OK." He responded but then didn't know what else to say. It was just awkward between them now, which is exactly what he didn't want to happen. 

"So.." he started just as she said, "I just wanted to say thank you. I'm sorry I kind of lost it with you last time. I don't talk about Fred often. Its awkward with his family and very few outside the family know the truth."

"You were fine. You have listened to me talk about Astoria for weeks now. I would hope you would feel comfortable talking to me at this point. May I ask why you still keep it a secret?" He hoped he wasn't pushing but ever since she told him he has had so many questions going through his head. 

She hesitated but he got the feeling it was just because she didn't know where to start. "Thats a loaded question. Once the family found out I was pregnant the entire family was so supportive. I knew they would have my back 100%. You know how it still is in the Wizarding world. In the muggle world its common to see unwed or single parents. Here its just not acceptable. After I got out of the hospital Ron came to me and made a proposition. We get married, my child could still have the Weasley name, I wouldn't be shunned by Wizarding society and I would have a father figure for Bryony and a partner in raising her. I honestly fought the idea at first, he's my best friend, how could I ask him to do such a thing? He repeatedly reminded me that he was offering." She paused here a moment and Malfoy was glad she did because he needed a moment to process this. The Weasel had set aside his plans for his life and put her first. Made Malfoy look at him in a different light. "And so after a lot of convincing on his, Harry's and Ginny's part and some negotiating we got married." 

"Negotiating? You make it sound like it was a business contract rather than a promise to build a life together forever." He said startled. He thought she would be the romantic sort, not like the old school pureblood families who used marriage contracts for social and economic gain. 

She hesitated again then finally said, "in for a Knut, in for a Galleon I guess." 

"What?"

"Its a bastardation of the muggle phase 'in for a penny, in for a pound.' Means that I've already shared this much might as well keep going." Hermione shakes her head at Malfoy, "Purebloods." 

"Muggleborns" he replies shaking his head. It was something they had started a while back. Being from such differing backgrounds ment they sometimes would say something that would go over the others head. Instead of making a big deal of it they started calling each other out for it and it almost became a term of endearment towards each other. "Well, let me have it then. I'm not certain you can suprise my anymore than you already have." 

She laughed quietly, then paused before beginning. "My marriage isn't traditional. The only way I would agree was with a few conditions. You know there are different types of bonding ceremonies right?" He nodded as he took a sip of his drink, "The main condition being that the ceremony would be one of the newer ones. We are magically bonded but it can be undone, not permanent." Here she began playing with her wine glass and bouncing her leg, something he had realized she did whenever she was lost in thought. "Ron and I are best friends but have never been lovers. I couldn't stand the idea of his binding himself to me forever and never getting to know the love and passion like I had with Fred. So we have an open marriage. Actually we don't even look at it as being married. We co-parent and cohabitate as best friends. We are each free to see who we like. The plan has always been that once he found someone and fell in love we would quietly divorce."

"Well I was wrong." She looked up at him with a questioning face. "You can indeed surprise me. By all outside accounts you two are the perfect couple. I certainly haven't heard anything about any possible indiscretions on his part so he must be a master of discretion or he hasn't dated yet?." He was actually mildly impressed that they have been able to do this for so long without anyone finding out. 

"He didn't date the first few years. Between Bryony and being a first time dad, Aurour training and then being put on the squad charged with capturing Death Eaters he barely had time to rest let alone date. Especially with the added complications of being famous and famously married. He can't just got to the Leaky and start hitting on witches. He has dated though. First time was two years ago. He dated a muggle for awhile. It was easier since she had no clue who he was or that he's married. It didn't last because they had nothing in common and he had way too little knowledge of Muggle culture." 

"What about you?" He didn't know why he asked but he rather wanted to know if she had dated any.

"Have I dated? No." She said simply. "He wants me to. I think he feels guilty dating when I'm not even trying. Last year he and Harry took me out to dinner and insisted I start going out on my own. And thats how Tuesday nights started. I chose Tuesday nights and Ron goes out Thursday night. We still are and always will be best friends. We do just about everything together as you would expectof a married couple, we just have our one night to ourselves now. Its actually worked out very well for us."

"How is it not awkward? Him dating someone else? Does he tell you when he's seeing someone? This is just so..."

"Weird? Crazy? Unexpected? Yeah it really is. Its really not awkward. He told me about the muggle right away because he needed ideas for muggle appropriate dates. The next person he dated was a witch. He didn't tell me who because he knew I wouldn't approve. Turns out I was right on that one."

"How so?" The pub was getting fuller as the night wore on but sitting there with Granger spilling some of her closest secrets it felt rather intimate. 

"Well when she came on to him knowing he was married and not caring should have been a bit of a warning flag. Thankfully he didn't tell her anything but that ment she thought he was cheating on me and didn't care, actually she threatened to come to me about it and use it against him. Then there's the fact that she poisoned him in 6th year."

"What?" 

"In 6th year she put a love potion in some chocolates for Harry and he didn't want them and not knowing he gave them to Ron. That was the night Ron drank the poisoned mead from Slughorn." She mentioned that awful event in passing. It had become a bit of an un spoken role that they just glossed over anything unsavory from their past. 

"So how was it? What happened with her?" Malfoy found himself asking like a gossiping school girl. He knew Grangers reputation for revenge towards anyone who crossed her. Whatever happened had to have been good.

"When she threatened to tell me about the affair Ron broke it off with her and told me right away. A couple days later she finds me on my lunch break at a muggle cafe near the Ministry and tries to blackmail me. She foolishly thought she had me trapped with no option but to give her what she wanted... I quickly put her in her place. As soon as I saw her enter the cafe I sent up a secrecy spell on the table. I got her to tell me everything about her and Ron and everything she planned to do to us once she sat down. The spell took hold of her once she sat so everything she said is bond to that table. She can't speak of any of it now. She doesn't even realize what exactly I did, just that she literally can't speak of any of it. Then I went to Kingsley and reported her for trying to blackmail a Ministry official. She lost her job and is on probation for the next 3 years." Granger smiled smugly at that. 

"Nice. Getting her fired and probation though? That seems a little tame considering some of the things I've heard you do to people who cross you. Have you gone soft on us?" Malfoy gently teased her. 

"I might have mellowed out in the last few years. Retired from mischief if you will. Ron and Kingsley both told her she got off easy." She smiled again and Malfoy realized she had been smiling a lot more recently. When they had first started talking she barely reacted to him, positive or negatively. Now she seemed much more relaxed and almost saw the spunky schoolgirl he remembered. 

He decided to lightly tease just to see her reaction. "So what caused miss 'you could set a watch by her movements' to be late?"

"Hrmp. Ronald realized 2 minutes before I was to leave that he left paperwork he needed tonight back at the office. He said he'd be just a minute and flooed over. 10 minutes later he came back then turned around again saying he forgot something else. I swear if I didn't know better I'd think he was trying to detour me." 

"Oh really? Now why would he do that?" Malfoy decided to play devils advocate. He didn't really want her to find out that Potter had talked to him but he was ok with the Weasel getting in a bit of trouble. 

"Wait, he didn't come here did he? I know he's curious about who I'm talking with. I could see him trying to find out who you are." 

"No, I never saw him tonight. But it is kind of fishy." 

"Either way I'm still irritated with him. Maybe its time to come out of retirement." She said with a smirk. He wouldn't admit to anyone but it kind of turned him on. 


	10. Ch 10

Hermione wound up staying at the pub till 11 that night. She doubted Ron would wait up for her but she wanted him to sweat a little if he did. The more she thought about it the more she thought he had detained her on purpose but couldn't decide why. With that in mind she began plotting her revenge. While doing her research she thought about what Malfoy had said about it being awkward. It really hadn't been awkward for them because they were just best friends. It was convincing others that could be awkward. 

** 6 months earlier sitting in the den after putting Bryony to bed one night.

"Hermione I wanted to talk to you about something. Its kind of, well different." Ron asked her before she could pick up the book she had been reading. His serious but nervous voice told her that whatever this was about it was important to him. "I'm... well, I'm interested in someone." The nervousness in his voice wasn't to surprising. Hermione had been very supportive of Ron's romantic interests ever since their Hogwarts days. She had encouraged him to pursue Lavender Brown and had helped him with the muggle woman later on. But he had refused to tell her about Romilda Vane. He said that they were just fuck buddies and didn't want Hermione to judge either of them. Once Romilda threatened to tell Hermione he had been so embarrassed to admit whom he had been seeing. And when Romilda tried to blackmail Hermione she had come home and started throwing hexes at him like she hadn't since their school days. She didn't talk him for a week and a half. That had been over a year ago and Ron hadn't mentioned anyone new. 

"Thats wonderful Ron! Who is it? Or am not allowed to know yet?" She said smiling at him. She really did want him to find happiness with someone else. She hoped it was who she thought it was. A year ago she had run into Katie Bell in Diagon Alley and had gone to lunch with the witch to catch up. They had never been extremely close but since she had been on the quiditch team with Harry, Fred and George and was the year between them she knew her and liked her. Katie had joined a small advertising firm after graduating Hogwarts and just 2 years later was successful enough to start her own firm. Her offices were just up the street from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Sitting at lunch talking and catching up at the Leaky it dawned on her that Katie would be perfect for Ron. It had taken a few lunches and a plan formed. She was in advertising and Ron had just quit the DMLE to work at W3 full time. She encouraged Ron to reach out to Katie about advertising for W3. He had but that had been at least 6 months ago. 

"Well its nothing yet. So far we just spoken professionally and as friends. I haven't said anything because she is a mutual friend of ours and she would never entertain any thought of me because she knows we are married. I really think it could be something special but I don't know how to approach her. I mean how do I ask her out when she thinks I'm happily married to my supposed school sweetheart?" 

"So... who is it?" Hermione asked after he stopped and looked like he wasn't going to say anymore. He sighed, "Katie Bell" she had to find to keep the huge grin she felt from showing on her face. 

"Katie? Really Ron, I think that's awesome. You two have a lot in common and I know you've said you get along really well when you work together. So what are you going to do about it?" 

That turned into an all night discussion that somehow ended with Hermione agreeing to have lunch with Katie and explain there rather interesting situation. 

Hermione was surprised when the opportunity to speak to Katie presented itself just a few days later. She was to have lunch with Ron that afternoon and had just stepped into the shop when Katie followed her in. 

Hermione saw her and decided to act fast, "Katie! Its wonderful to see you. I was supposed to go to lunch with Ron but it looks like he's been tied up here, want to join me instead?" Katie looked as if she was hesitant but Hermione grabbed her arm and gently turned her back to the door. "Please don't make me waste a trip here. I could have just stayed at the office if I'm to eat alone. Besides its been awhile, we need to catch up." 

Even though though it was lunch time they quickly were seated at a small Cafe just up from her office and had ordered when Hermione decided to test the waters, "so how have you been? I know Ron says you've been amazing dealing with all of W3's businesses." 

Katie laughed, "W3 has quickly become my biggest client, those men definitely have been keeping me busy. I've pretty much given all my other clients to my junior partners and am refusing new clients they are keeping me so busy. I mean seriously, do either of those men ever stop? I didn't realize just how much they did until Ron contacted me." W3 really had grown like crazy, especially once Ron joined full time. Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes had done great since day one. After the war George had struggled to keep focused on the shop without Fred. For a long time his heart just wasn't in it. But he was still George and he still need to keep busy. A passing comment from Harry had caused him to start thinking how he could improve magical defense. So talking to Harry and Ron he came up with an entire line of products that he sold to the Ministry and foreign law enforcement to help make their jobs easier and safer. Then one day Angelina made a comment about wearing makeup on the quiditch pitch but by the end of the game it looked awful so he designed an entire line of make-up products that are no smudge, no mess and easily removed with a simple cleaning charm. As all these new projects came up George and Ron realized they shouldn't all be under the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes name so they created the parent company W3. The joke shop is still George's number 1 priority but now he has W3 for any of his brilliant ideas. 

"Its crazy how much they have going on. Has Ron mentioned they are looking into getting into panic rooms?"

"What on earth is a panic room?" Katie asked as their food came out. 

"Muggle's have them, also called safe rooms. Its an interior room in their house that is extra protected. Usually the room is reinforced so they are the safest place to be during a storm. Also usually have weapons in case an intruder breaks into the house, some have a supply of food and water. Years ago Fred and George mastered the undetectable extension charm tied with a notice me not charm. They basically recreated the Room of Requirement and hid it with an extension charm at the office. Ask George about it next time you have a minute. Its brilliant. Can you imagine how different the war would have been if everyone had a secret room in their house that only the family knows about and can enter. Death Eaters come and the family just hides in the room. The guys want to work a way that whenever the room is activated a message is sent to the DMLE so they come and investigate right away." Hermione says excited. This was actually an idea of Fred, George and hers back before the war really got started but they weren't able to get it perfected in time. Now George is working on it in Fred's honor and she really hopes they can get the permits from the Ministry to make it happen. 

"Whoa, that would be perfect, I hope and pray we never have such a situation that its necessary but I would feel a thousand times safer knowing I had a safe place."

Hermione was very passionate about this project and could have spent the rest of the day talking about it but she knew she needed to get back to the reason she roped Katie into this lunch. She had thought about it for the last few days but still hadn't decided how best to approach it. "So.... I'm just going to rip the bandaid off here. I asked you to lunch because I have something I need to talk to you about. Ron has mentioned that you and he have been spending some time together...."

Kaite had looked mildly curious but once Ron was mentioned she turned bright red and began stuttering, "Hermione... I promise nothings happening....." 

"Thats the point actually." Hermione laughed but seeing the other witch's discomfort she quickly stops and trys to get the conversation back under control. "Ok, I'm mucking this up royally. I guess its best to start at the beginning. Please just let me get it out before you respond ok?" Katie nods slowly so Hermione casts a few privacy spells over the table and she continues, "Bryony is not Ron's biological daughter. Fred is her dad. After he died Ron offered to marry me so she could still have the Weasley name and a father." Hermione paused to let that sink in, "We are not now, nor have we ever been a couple. We co-parent and are best friends, that's it. We are both free to see whomever we chose, discreetly. I know you and Ron have been working together a lot lately and seem to be getting along very well. I just want you to understand that if it were to become more it really would be ok. More than ok actually, I adore you and value you as a friend and all I want is for Ron to be happy. He's put his life on hold for Bryony and I, if he can find happiness I want him to go for it." 

To say Katie looked shocked would be an understatement. She looked like she wanted to ask a million questions but didn't know where to start. "I know this is a lot to drop on you at lunch but I just want you to know whats going on. And the fact that you blushed so hard makes me think maybe you're interested in more with Ron. Its not my place to say anything for either of you. I just want you to know the truth from me. Ron has always been respectful of me and our situation. So.... Questions for me? Also I will let him know I talked to you so please if you want to ask him something do so."

"Who all knows?" 

"The entire family, Luna, Neville, and Lee Jordan, I think thats about it. We do still try to keep it quiet just because. You know the Prophet would have a field day if it ever got out. I think a few people suspect that we aren't a traditional couple but they don't dare question us." The waitress tried to deliver the check but was stopped a foot away from the table due to the wards placed. Hermione lifted them and grabbed the bill insisting on paying for them both. They walked back to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and as they walked in Ron was working behind the counter. While he worked more with the financial side of things he still liked working the counter from time to time, interacting with the customers and seeing their reactions. He had told Hermione that he can always tell when its someone's first time in the shop and he loved watching them explore and see the looks of wonder of their faces. 

"Hello ladies. Hermione I thought we were going to lunch? I swear I saw you earlier and then its like you disappeared." Ron asked looking confused and a little concerned. 

"Oh I was but I saw Katie here and decided she would be a better lunch companion. Anyways I better get back to work! I'll see you at home," turning to Katie, "it was great chatting with you," and giving her a hug she whispered in her ear, "remember what I've said." 

Hermione smiled as she walked out and heard Katie say, "Before we grab George and start our meeting I wanted to ask you if you wanted to grab a drink one night?"


	11. Ch 11

Thursday morning Draco Malfoy went into work as usual. During the war he had come of age and was granted access to his trust. He knew his father wasn't making the best choices in business so he quietly began making investments of his own in the muggle world. That way if his father lost it all he still had something to fall back on. It had been a wise decision on his part. He was surprised to realize he was rather savvy when it came to investments. After the war 98% of the Wizarding population refused to deal with him so he began his own muggle firm. He did deal with a few wizards who trusted him, and soon a few who may not have liked him but saw the results he achieved joined along the way. He kept up a rather nice set of offices in muggle London with a handful of muggle employees. He and Blaise had private offices with connections to the floo network for their wizard clients. 

Thankfully he had been busy all morning with meetings but by lunch time everything that needed his attention was done for the day and he was free to sit and think and truth be told he was still reeling from the events of two nights before. Seeing Potter had been unsettling to say the least. The conversation with Granger had been enlightening as well. Certain things made much more sense now that he knew more of the story. But it also left him with even more questions, the most disturbing being where does this leave him and how he sees her. When he spoke to Blaise he had said nothing could ever happen because she's married. But now? Now he knows the truth. She's free to date. That opens doors he wasnt even thinking of going near before. Now he actually has to decide what he wants. Not right away of course. He is still very much grieving Astoria and she is still married. Even with their open agreement he could never see a married woman. 

But what happens when the Weasel decides he's ready to move on? Its easy to admit that she is highly intelligent, they have a good bit in common, she is easy to talk to and has a somewhat sly sense of humor. And he would have never admitted it in school but he's always thought that she was rather pretty then and now she's simply beautiful. If they had no history the possibility is there. But they have history, not just history but HISTORY. A history they haven't even begun to address. His attitude and bullying in school was awful but how could they ever get past the fact that he literally just stood there and watched his crazy aunt torture her? It was kind of silently agreed that they don't talk about school or anything to do with the war but if their relationship was ever to be more than it is now they would have to deal with their past. How could he ask her forgiveness when he can't forgive himself. 

Draco wasnt accomplishing anything and decided to leave work early. He needed to go talk to the jewlers about a peice he was having made for his mothers birthday. He had planned on just going directly there after work but realized he hadn't taken Scorpious out in ages. When Astoria was still alive they had taken him out all the time to explore muggle London. After her death he barely left the house so Scorpious never left. He had taken them to Diagon Alley when Scorpious was still a baby but he wouldn't remember it. This is really his first time that he would be able go enjoy and appreciate it. And the little boy wasn't letting him down. He was stopping at every shop window staring at the displays in wonder. So far the only store he had insisted on going into was the owl emporium. He had spent over 30 minutes checking out all the animals and then they picked out a special treat for their eagle owls. He then went running out to check out the next store. 

"Daddy, look!" Scorpious squealed as they rounded a corner. It was very obvious what his son was so excited about. While all the shops had recovered from the war and worked to get shoppers attention there is still one that stands out. He knew he should be keeping a closer eye on his son but even Malfoy couldn't help but stare up at the giant head and arm lifting a top hat protruding off the side of the brightly colored building. Of course he had seen the building before but never allowed himself to stop and actually look. After a moment Scorpious turned and looked up at him, "can we go in? Please!" Draco know he couldn't deny that face. And he was kind of curious. He wasn't sure if the curiosity came from what he was seeing or knowing that this was Granger's lovers shop. Either way he opened the door. They weren't 2 steps into the door and George Weasley came around to greet them. 

"Good afternoon young man!" He said with a great sweeping bow, "your him! Its you outside!" Scorpious squealed before Weasley could say anything else. 

"You would be correct young man, George Weasley, Proprietor at your service." Weasley bowed again then looked up and saw Malfoy behind the young boy and continued, "and I would wager a guess you are the young Mister Malfoy? Welcome to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes! Have you shopped with us before?" Scorpious shakes his head no, "No, well then let me give you the grand tour!" He nodded at Malfoy then began pointing out and explaining things that might interest the 4 year old. Malfoy stays near but looks around himself as well. Most of it was very childish and just plain ridiculous (U no Poo! The constipation sensation gripping the Nation!) But a lot of it was downright brilliant. 

He could hear Scorpious laughing at something Weasley was saying and it made him smile. Scorpious had always been a happy child but after Astorias death he rarely laughed anymore. Suddenly a loud noise sounding suspiciously like a toilet flushing sounded throughout the store, "excuse me gentlemen, that would be the floo" Weasley said as he turned to head towards the back. 

As they worked there way towards the back they came near where the till was and standing behind it was the last person he wanted to see. Of course he knew the Weasel worked here and Granger had told him he sometimes worked the till but Malfoy was still shocked to see him. Really he hadn't changed much since school. A few more scars, probably from his days as an Aurour but still sporting that goofy grin. When he looked up and saw Malfoy standing in his shop surprise flashed across his face but it settled back into the same goofy smile, just a little more reserved than before. 

"Malfoy, interesting to see you here. What brings you in today?" 

"Had business nearby and decided to make an afternoon of it with my son. He just had to come in once he saw the display windows."   
As his son looked around Malfoy couldn't help but hear the conversation going in the floo. 

"Ya mum, he's still here...."  
"We'll take her, just send her through. Love you to." 

And then he stepped back as a little girl with bright red hair popped through the floo. She flung her arms around Weasley as she giggled. "Well little lady, we've got customers, wanna help me show 'em around?" He asked as he led her back into the main part of the store. 

"Daddy!" She squealed again as soon as she saw the Weasel. Bryony ran and jumped into his arms. After a quick hug she saw Scorpious and began talking to him. Her and Weasley went back to showing Scorpious around again leaving Draco with Ron. Thankfully before they had to speak Scorpious came back with a few items in his hands and started explaining what everything did. 

"This one is a treat that turns the person who eats it into a canary. These have two halves, one side makes you sick the other cures you. And look at these cool fireworks. Can we get some to celebrate Grandmother's birthday? Please daddy?" 

"I tell you what. We can get these but you must promise to only sneak them to your uncle Theo and not around Grandmother, deal?" Once they fist bump Malfoy continues, "and let's look at these fireworks. If they are anything like I remember from school they might just be perfect for Grandmother's birthday." 

After a few minutes deliberations they made their decisions and placed everything on the counter where the brothers were talking. The Weasel didn't look happy and turned to go to the back room. As Weasley was checking them out he leaned forward and shared in a conspiratorial tone, "I got an owl earlier today telling me to keep him late tonight and I would get the rights to a new product possibly an entire new line. I don't know whats up but I'm happy I'm not him tonight." As soon as the Weasel re-entered the room Weasley stood back up, "thank you gentlemen, its been a pleasure come back and see us any time." He then winked down at Scorpious. 

As they were about to exit the front door Weasel stopped them, "thanks for not selling us out. If Hermione knew we had conspired to talk to you and spy on her she would have killed us both." 

In a rare moment on generosity Malfoy decided to give a little warning, "You should know she thinks you held her up on purpose and isn't happy about it." With that they both nodded to each other and Malfoy walked with Scorpious out the front door. He didn't know exactly what was up but he knew he was thankful he wasn't in that man's shoes tonight. 

\----‐-------- 

Hermione had owled George earlier to ask him to make sure Ron stayed at the shop till 5:30 so she would have plenty of time to set everything up. It was a simple charm but she had added a twist and she was oddly excited to do this. Talking to Malfoy Tuesday had reminded her how much she used to love doing things like this and inspired her creativity. She was all ready now all she had to do was wait for him to get home. It was Thursday so Ron would come home and get ready to go out right away. So she started dinner for her and Bryony and waited. 

As expected he came home said hi and ran back to his room to get a shower, from his room she heard, "what the bloody....." then he started coming down the hall, "Hermione why are all my underwear pink with kittens on them?" 

"I dont know, why were you trying to stop me from going out Tuesday?" She replied with a smirk. 

He knew better than to admit the truth so he let it go, also he was unnerved how much that smirk she gave him reminded him of Malfoy. 

"Thanks, now I'll look like Umbridges office threw up on me." He muttered as he turned away. 

"That was my inspiration." She smirked again. She couldn't wait to hear his reaction to the second part of the charm she used. 


	12. Ch 12

"Drinks are on me tonight!" Hermione declared as she walked up to their table. She looked.... relaxed and happy? Her hair was down tonight and wild, reminding Malfoy of Hogwarts Granger. She sat down took a sip of her wine and gave him a look as If daring him to argue. 

"Why?" 

"Because you inspired me and the result was a great laugh." 

"Ohh, so what did you do to Weasley?" He had been rather curious what she had done. The look on her face said whatever it was was good. 

"Remember Umbridges office? The God awful pink plates with kittens?" He nodded, who could forget that nauseating wall of pink meowing down at you as soon as you walked in, "I left work early on Thursday and charmed all of his underwear to look like those plates. So he had to wear pink underwear with kittens on them out on his date. " 

"I bet he was thrilled with that." He paused at the look on her face, it was more than that, "But I dont think thats all you did...." 

With a wicked grin on her face "nope. He's known me for years, you would think he would know better by now. I guess that just shows how comfortable he's gotten. I'm going to have to work on that, keep him on his toes. He should have just gone commando but he foolishly decided to just wear the pink underwear and I'm told that later that evening he attempted to get intimate with his girlfriend and... " 

"And....?" He prompted. He wasnt sure where this was going but the smirk she was giving him reminded him eariliy of himself. 

"Did you know that while in school I mastered time release charms? Most of the products in the shop that aren't activated right away I've helped design. So, a hour after he activated them by putting them on the kittens became animated and began to move. Nothing that would hurt him but it would feel like something was crawling on him. Then I added a light sensory charm so that when he pulled his pants down either to go to the bathroom or for other activities the kittens would begin to meow. If he tried to pull his pants back up or take them off the kittens would start yowling." 

"Oh, thats evil." 

Her eyes sparkled as she smirked again "Thats nothing, because I was feeling particularly feisty I added a mild sticking charm so he couldn't take them off for 6 hours. Once they realized they werent coming off and the kittens wouldn't stop meowing Katie sent him home. He walked in and Bryony heard the kittens and thought he had bought her a cat. He had a hell of a time trying to explain why his pants were meowing." 

"So how mad was he?" He laughed himself. He could just imagine the Weasel sputtering trying to come up with a reason for the cat sounds. 

"He was furious. I couldn't do anything but laugh at him with the cats meows coming from his pants. Finally he gave up and locked himself in his room. Somehow he forgot I charmed all his underwear so the next day he had to put on another pair to wear to work until he could go buy more. George was relentless about it. He is already using my plans and hopes to have something in production by the end of the month." 

"Oh gods, your evil. Remind me to never cross you." He lifted his glass in salute to her, "To your evil genius and the laughs it provides, may I never be on the receiving end" He was beginning to wonder just how many of the twins pranks she had also been in on, then somethingshe said registeredwith him, "Wait, you said the name Katie, do you know Weasley's girlfriend?" 

\---- 

"Of course, I wouldn't admit it to either of them but I worked to get them together. She was a Gryffindor the year above us. We are still good friends." Hermione purposely glossed over some details. Katie was the same Katie that had been cursed in their 6th year by the necklace Malfoy ment to be delivered to Dumbledore. Mentioning her would hit to close to their past. The past they still hadn't spoken about. She knew the day would come but she didn't want today to be that day. Today she was just out having a drink with a friend and sharing her funny story. She quickly searched for a change in subject before Malfoy could figure out who Katie was. 

Obviously he must have felt the tension at mentioning school and came to her rescue, "do you come up with stuff for the store often?" 

WWW, now thats a much safer subject. It used to be to painful to even think about the store but now it just makes her feel closer to Fred and instead of missing him and the pain its just remembering the happy times with the man she loved. "Not as much as I used to. In the beginning of course, thats why they gave me a share in the business. I was always involved even if only in the background. For the first year after his death I refused to step anywhere near Diagon Alley let alone go to the store. George had been asking me to help for years. If it was something I could work on on my own I would. I never joined him in the workshop until about 2 years ago. It was a disaster. It was awkward and weird for both of us and I left rather quickly. But I think I'm ready to go back. I enjoy it. Hes the creative one, I just figure out the best way to make his vision happen." 

"You own a stake in the shop?" She could see the disbelief in his beautiful grey eyes. Wait did she just think of his eyes as beautiful? Thats..... a new revaluation. When had she started noticing such things? She would have to think about it, but not tonight. 

"Since day one. I had helped so much and had a hand in a lot of the prospective products, they sat down and tried to figure out a royalty system for me but decided it would be way too complicated. They offered both Harry and I a rather large cut but we both insisted on 5%. Then Fred left me a large portion of his share in his will but I never wanted it. As soon as Bryony was born I put all of that into a trust for her." 

"Potter owns a stake as well?" She could tell that confused him. "I didn't realize he was particularly close to them. I certainly don't remember him participating in their pranks?" 

"Thats because he didn't. Its not well known but he gave them their start up money. Because he technically won the Triwizard Tournament with Cedric he was given the winnings. He didn't want or need it so he gave it to the guys telling them that the world was going to need the laughs they could give. Harry didn't want to accept the share but they insisted. When he found out what I did with Fred's share he wanted to do the same but I wouldn't allow it. Instead it goes into a scholarship fund and McGonagall uses it to help struggling families buy books and supplies each new term. Enough about that though, how was your week?" 

"Very good actually. Thursday I had to finalize something for Mother's birthday at the jewlers so I left work early and took Scorpious to Diagon Alley. Honestly I haven't taken him out in public since Astoria passed and he hadn't been to Diagon Alley since he was an infant so we went and made a day of it." 

"Oh I bet he loved it. What was his favorite shop?" Malfoy didn't usually mention his son so she was very interested in their time spent together. His parents were another taboo topic but she knew Lucius was an awful man and even worse father. She had a feeling he did everything to make sure he was the exact opposite of Lucius. 

"Where else? Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes of course. He took one look at the outside and just had to go in. And he loved it. George greeted us at the door and showed him around and we picked up a few items. Then Saturday we celebrated Mother's birthday. Theo and Blaise joined us, before Mother arrived Scorpious gave Theo one of the creams we got at the shop." 

"Canary Creams?" She laughed when he nodded, "Obviously a party of Slytherins, if any Gryffindors had been there he wouldn't have been able to slip it to them. That was one of their very first jokes. Everyone quickly became suspicious of anything left out in the common room. They had taken to disguising them in other food to get the slip on us. I'm pretty certain I am the only person who didn't turn into a canary at least once that year." 

"Those are the ones. I dont think any of us have laughed that hard in a very long time. After the birthday dinner we went outside and I set off the fireworks we got. Even Mother thought they were beautiful. Overall it was a wonderful evening." 

He was smiling, it was such a rare sight it almost took her breath away. Something he said stuck out to her and she didn't stop to think about what she was saying before she said it, "why haven't you taken Scorpious to Diagon Alley before?" Instantly his smile changed and she knew she had said something wrong. 

His put up the mask he had worn the first few times they had met up. Honestly she had forgotten he used to look at her like that and it made her sad to see that look back. 

"The war may be over but people don't forget or forgive. I stopped going out in the Wizarding public unless absolutely necessary years ago because no matter what I get dirty looks and even a few brave enough to say something. The last time I took Astoria out for a night on Diagon Alley a wizard recognized me and tried to challenge me to a duel because Lucius had killed a family member of his. He only backed off and didn't attack me once he realized I wouldn't pull my wand because Astoria stood in front of me. So we stopped going. We started going to muggle restaurants and took Scorpious to muggle playgrounds and museums. Its better to try and fit in there than having mothers hide their children behind them or hear the taunting of idiots." She tried to interrupt him then but he kept going, "I still live a wizarding lifestyle but its much more in the muggle world than I would have ever dreamed of. And I have accepted it. Its the life I chose so that my son can have a somewhat normal life. He doesn't need to see or hear what most of the Wizarding world thinks of me. He will get enough of that if I send him to Hogwarts." 

"Thats not fair! You were found not guilty! People have no right to judge you when the Wizengamot set you free." Hermione knew he had to have had a hard time right after the war but she couldn't believe people were still hanging on to their prejudices this many years after the war. 

"I was not charged because they believed my actions were coerced, I wasnt found not guilty. There is a difference. Ether way I am a marked Death Eater who walked free. But let's not talk about that. I'm afraid one day we will have to have this conversation but I'm not prepared for it to be today." 

Hermione knew he was right. They had both had the best weeks in a long time and happily shared them with each other. They both needed that joy and tonight was not the night for such a serious discussion. She changed the subject and while they never fully recaptured the lighthearted mood of earlier they still parted in a relatively good mood. 

‐---------

Hermione went home that night with a lot to think about. She had just accepted that she considered him a friend and now? What did she see him as? Still just a friend or a prospective suitor? Somehow she knew he would never be open to dating her until she was divorced. Is that something to consider? She was confused and she didn't like it. She decided that it was time to get some advice and she knew who to call. 

The war might be over but the names Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter still had a lot of sway especially when requesting a private table at a posh restaurant. Hermione couldn't have cared less where they ate but she knew Ginny was going stir crazy in the house and would love the excuse to get dressed up for a girls lunch. Hermione also knew this was going to be a long lunch and purposely scheduled it for Friday at 1 so she could just leave work for the day and not have to worry about getting back to the Ministry. 

Hermione was 5 minutes early as usual and already seated when Ginny came in like a whirlwind 5 minutes late (as usual). The younger red head was now 6 months along and already had a very distinct baby bump on her normally petite sport toned frame. 

"Hermione! Its wonderful to see you! You have no idea how much I need this, even if I have to deal with strangers making comments like 'any day now?' And 'are you sure its not twins?'" She laughed and scowled at the same time. 

"Thank you so much for meeting me!" They sat down and inquired of each others week until after the waiter left with their order. 

"Ok, spill. Whats going on that we couldn't discuss on Sunday at the Burrow?" Ginny said in her no nonsense voice. She had known Hermione too long to not know when something was up. 

Hermione considered trying to pretend nothing was up but quickly decided it was better to just jump in, "I'm interested in someone. I think. Maybe? I dont know yet." She sighed and frowned then continued in a small voice, "help?" 

"Ohh, this is going to be even better than I thought. Well I need all the details, starting with who is it?" When Hermione started to argue Ginny held up her hand, "that is none negotiable, I need a name or I walk." 

Hermione hesitated just long enough for Ginny to make a show of standing before she mumbled, "Malfoy. " 

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you." 

Threw gritted teeth Hermione said louder this time, "it's Draco Malfoy, happy?" 

"Eekkk!" She sat back down and decided to play dumb. Harry had already told her about his trip to the pub and his conversation with Malfoy but she had wanted to hear Hermione confirm it. "He does have a nice ass so I'm assuming he's the one you've been having drinks with?" She nodded, "ok then, start at the beginning. " 

Hermione spent the next hour going over everything that happened the last two months including how they both have shared about their relationships with Fred and Astoria. Finally Ginny was all caught up and she could talk to her about what she was feeling, "All of a sudden I was looking into his eyes and thinking how beautiful they are. That turned into looking at him. I mean really looking at him. Damn he's grown into fine looking man. But because I can appreciate his looks does that mean I'm interested in him? I dont honestly know yet? He's changed Gin. He's softer? I dont know how to put it. He still has that 'I'm better than you' smirk and still drops the occasional insult. But hes actually a decent human being and we oddly have a lot of common interests. I kind of thought that since this started out as healing our grief that thats all it would be. But its becoming more. We talk about books we've read, politics, new innovations in the Wizarding world." 

"It sounds like the potential is there. I think thats not the real problem your having. I think the real question is are you ready to move on? You haven't dated anyone since Fred. You need to decide if your ready to take that step." 

Hermione sighed, Ginny always knew what was going on with her before she did. Was she ready to move on?


	13. Ch 13

"I'm telling you its not going to help the way you think it will." Malfoy says the following Tuesday. Granger was being exasperating, almost as bad as their Hogwarts days. They were having what should have been a polite conversation about a new law she was pushing to get passed by the Wizengamot. However she would not listen to his voice of reason. "Just because it makes discrimination against werewolves illegal isn't going to stop the discrimination. Employers will just get creative. Instead of firing them for missing to much time during the full moon they will find other reasons. And by having them be honest about their condition to the employers, it will just open the door to the discrimination." 

"Thats the beauty of this law, all they have to say is they are out for medical reasons and they can't be fired. They don't have to tell the employer that its because they are a werewolf." 

She obviously wasn't getting the point he was trying to make and he was getting frustrated, "Any one with a brain will notice within the first 3 months that they only get sick at the full moon. Then the employer will find a reason to get rid of them." 

"But they can't just fire them because they're a werewolf." 

"So the employer will find a reason. Most places now have a 90 day period where they can fire for ANY reason. The employer figures it out before that 90 days is up and all they have to do is say they aren't compatible and poof they are done." 

"I know you think I'm being stubborn and not listening to reason but I am. I know this law isn't perfect, there will be ways to get around it just like you pointed out. This is just meant to be a first step. It overturns a lot of the awful laws Umbitch " malfoy interrupts her "Did you just cuss? I never thought I'd see the day." He shakes his head as she gives him a side eye glare.   
"It happens, just shows you how much I hate that awful bitch. This law will undo a lot of what she passed and allow us to push through other more effective laws to protect them and grant them rights." 

"You really are passionate about werewolves rights." He had brought up all of this to make a point but he was waiting for the right moment. 

"Of course I am! Did you know people treat Bill differently since his attack? He's not even a full werewolf. He literally just likes his meat rare and has heightened senses. He dosen't transform, he can't infect anyone and yet at least once a year he gets someone at Gringotts that refuses to work with him even though he is one of the best curse breakers they have. And even you can't deny Remus Lupin was the best DADA professor we ever had. His status as a werewolf should not have mattered." 

"So we have established that the passion is there, here is my next question. Why aren't you running the department yet? Why are you still some low level bill writer when you should be the one standing in front of the Wizengamot getting it passed?" Finally he was asking a question he'd had since the first night they met. 

Hermione looked to be considering her answer when she surprised him by saying, "you been just dieing to ask me that haven't you?" The guilty look he gave her reminded her of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"Truthfully, its part of the reason I even walked up to you that first night. After the war I expected you to become this huge name in the Ministry. Potter and the Weasel became hotshot Arours and you would be the champion of the underdog, bringing the bigoted, prejudiced Ministry to its knees and rebuilding it. Not just because you were a war hero but because of the whole 'brightest witch of our age' persona . The annoying Granger I remembered from Hogwarts wouldn't rest until everyone was treated equally. Now of course I have more information and understand why you didn't do it right away but why not now? I thought you would be the one to change the magical world and yet your still writing laws. You should be head of the department and on the way to Minister for Magic. Why?" 

"After the war I was so broken I couldn't function. Ron was honestly afraid to leave me alone. Anytime they would go on a mission Ginny would come stay with me. Once she joined the Harpies and started traveling our friends would take turns coming to stay with me. I finally joined the Ministry because I needed something to do but my heart wasn't in it. Kingsley owls me every 6 months or so to see if I want to move up but I'm comfortable where I'm at." 

"You might be comfortable but you can't tell me your happy. You won't be happy until you know your doing all you can to make the world a better place." Malfoy said with such convection it made Hermione stop and think. What really was her reason for holding back?

‐‐----------

"Night daddy, I love you!" Bryony called as she walked back to her room with her mother. That little girl was Ron's whole world, he would do anything for her. He never thought of her as a step daughter, she was his and always would be. He was remembering the way he felt the first time he ever held her but he knew he needed to focus. 

Hermione walked back into the room a few minutes later and sat down in her favorite spot on the sofa. Ron was trying to stay calm and cool, he had something to talk to Hermione about and tonight was the night. He just really hoped it was the right time. He knew everything was about to change and he was ready, he just hoped she was as well. 

"Ok Ronald, whats going on?" Hermione asked him after a minute. 

"What do you mean?" Ron asked on the defensive right away. 

"I have known you for almost 15 years, living with for most of them, I know when somethings bothering you. Just spill it already." 

Ron got up and went to the small bar at the side wall. He poured himself a small measure of Firewhiskey then poured a second one for Hermione. As he handed it to her he took a sip of his own then sat down on the coffee able in front of her. 

"Now your worrying me, whats going on?" She asked as she took a sip of her own drink. Neither really drank, usually only on special occasions so the fact he poured them both one worried her more than anything else he could have done. 

"I dont mean to worry you, I'm just unsure how to start this conversation....." 

At the look on his face and the sound of his voice all of a sudden something clicked and she knew the one thing that would cause him so much stress. "Its time isn't it? Your ready for the divorce arent you? " 

He had dropped his head but as soon as she said the word divorce his head shot up to look at her. He was trying to gage her reaction before he confirmed but she gave nothing away. If he didn't know better he would have thought she was using occlumacy her face was so blank. 

For a few minutes they just stared at each other waiting to see if the other would speak first. 

"Yes." She said it so soft he wasnt sure if he heard it or just read her lips. 

"Hermione, please don't just say yes. I need to know we are ready for this." 

"We always knew this day would come. The agreement was that if one of us said it was time then it was time." She paused then smiled as she grabbed his hand, "your in love with Katie arent you?" 

"I am. She has been amazing through all of this. Anyone else would have taken one look at our situation and run the other way. But" 

"But its not fair to ask her to keep this up. I understand completely. And I want you to be happy. If she makes you happy then you need to do whatever it takes to be with her. Honestly I figured this was coming for some time now. Once we divorce you can openly date, I'll be fine I promise." 

"Let's give it a few days before we decide anything. I want you to be 100%. " 

"If you say so." Hermione shrugs, "But I'm not going to change my mind. Its time." 

‐------------- 

Saturday nights were always fun. Molly Weasley wanted time alone with all her grandchildren and had a standing offer to keep the kids Saturday nights. It was quite brilliant on her part, she gets the kids to herself and then the parents have to pick them up Sunday ensuring they are present for Sunday brunch. So far it was just Bryony and Bill's daughters but Molly already told George and Angelina and Ginny and Harry that the offer was extended to them when the time comes. 

So Saturday night had become date night. Ron and Hermione would join Harry and Ginny and sometimes George and Angelina as well and they would go out dancing or something. Since Angelina was due any day they didn't join this week. Instead of going out they met at Ginny and Harry's place and had a fun game night in. 

Hermione and Ron had just creamed Harry and Ginny at wizards Battleship (same theory as muggle Battleship but the ships have little charmed men who taunt the opposing team and scream when their ship goes down) for the second time in a row when Hermione looks at Ron and says, "its time. Do we want to go ahead and tell them?" 

Ron stutters, "What right now?" She nods, "ok fine, you get the honor then." And he leans back on the sofa they were sharing. 

"Tell us what?" Ginny asks as she puts the game away with a bit more force than necessary. Her competitive nature dosen't take loss well. 

"We are getting a divorce. " Hermione says simply and waits for the reaction that was sure to come. 

Both looked blankly at them then each other finally Harry says, "Well let us know what we can do to help. You know we will always be here for you guys." 

"Thats it, no blow up , nothing?" Ron says in disbelief. 

"You will get that from the Burrow, you don't need that from us. You always said it was the plan. If you say you are ready for this step its not up to us to be anything less than supportive. Whatever you need just let us know." Harry said. 

"When?" Was all Ginny asked. Hermione was actually surprised she was taking this so well. 

"I don't see a reason to draw this out so as soon as possible. We do have a few things to figure out first but as soon as its all taken care of." Hermione answered before Ron could try and say they needed to take this slow. Now that the decision was made she just wanted it done. She knew she would miss having Ron in the same house but also knew realistically this would be best for both of them. 

"Once we work out a schedule for Bryony the only real obstacle will be me finding a place to rent. I will start looking first thing Monday morning. " 

A hour or so later Ron excused himself to go home (or so he said but they knew better, he was going to Katies) and Ginny went to bed leaving Harry and Hermione to talk. Both being only children and basically orphans they had grown to think of each other as brother/sister rather than just friends over the years. Now they sat together on the sofa watching the flames dance in the fireplace. 

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly finally looking away from the flames. 

"For?" 

"For understanding, for supporting us, for just being you. For everything really." 

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm going to be. Everything is going to change. I feel like everything up until this point was just biding time. I will always be so very thankful to Ron for everything he's done for us. He put his life on hold to give me the opportunity to heal. Now I can take on the world. And so can he." 

\----‐--------- 

"Well, that could've gone better." Ron said as they walked out of the floo into their house after Sunday brunch at the Burrow. Upon announcing their decision to divorce the entire table erupted at once with questions. All except Molly that is. She waited til later to have her say and made her disapproval very clear. Somehow after all these years she still thought they should be a real couple. It wasn't until Ron admitted he was in love with someone else and Hermione said she was talking to someone that Molly finally gave up. She then spent 30 minutes lecturing them on the sanctity of marriage before Arthur reminded her that they had an open marriage and it wasn't her place to say anything against it. 

"Honestly it went about as I expected. Though it was great of George to offer you the flat above the store. That's going to make this go much faster than I anticipated. We can do it this week even. When would work for you?" Hermione asks as she puts Bryony in bed. They had stayed much later than usual and she had fallen asleep over a hour ago. 

"Wednesday? I can take Monday and Tuesday off and clean the flat up and get to moving in. Then we can make an appointment for the signing of the paperwork and have the unbinding ceremony done." 

"Wednesday it is." 

"So, Draco Malfoy eh? Seriously?" Ron asks as they go back into the living room. Once Molly finally calmed down George asked who Hermione was talking to. With a little reluctance on her part she finally admitted who. She told them how they met and a little about their conversations. In the end George put it best. He said, "he isn't my favorite person and he isn't who I would have pictured you with but I trust you. If you say he has changed for the better then I believe you." 

"Same. But I'm still calling him ferret." Ron added. 

"He still calls you Weasel so I guess thats fair. But seriously guys it isn't anything right now. We really are just talking." She replied. She was ever so thankful when Ginny came to her rescue and changed the subject. 

"Hey, you dated Vane, you haven't room to judge!" Hermione said throwing a pillow from off the sofa at him. She knew she was going to miss just joking around with him at night like this but she knew divorce papers won't change their true relationship. It all started with a troll on Halloween but between that and taking down the darkest wizard of their time and everything in-between, nothing could change the love they had for each other. They would always be best friends. 


End file.
